Goodbyes
by FreeingAlys
Summary: She had to tell her good-bye, even though she didn't want to. Future!Halex. One-shot.


**Title: **Good-byes**  
Rating: **T**  
Summary: **She had to tell her good-bye, even though she didn't want to. Future!Halex. One-shot.**  
Author: **iheartdotdotdot**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Wizards of Waverly place. Disney does. I am not claiming credit or getting any sort of profit from this.**  
Author's Note: **Based on the episode where future!harper comes into the picture.

**Good-byes **

"Harper wait." Alex stepped forward towards the women that she had always loved. Harper had been the person that Alex had loved the majority of her life. Alex was kicking herself in the ass for keeping it from Harper, now that she was actually loosing her forever.

"Alex, she wants to go." Alex looked over at her older brother, Justin Russo. He was standing in front of Harper looking crestfallen. "She wants to go." Justin repeated as Alex opened her mouth to fight him.

She couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. Alex couldn't believe that he was helping Harper Finkle go someplace else; to get away from Alex. She wanted her here. Alex always wanted Harper where she was.

"Alex, I know you think this is stupid...but I want to go. I need to go. These stories are inside of me...I need to get them out." Harper told Alex turning around and looking at her.

Harper looked just the same as she had in high school, she was just older with a few more wrinkles and laugh lines. She was beautiful in every way. Alex couldn't imagine Harper no longer being in her life, in her world. They had been best friends for years, it was going to be strange without her.

It was going to be a world that Alex would no longer want to live in. She didn't want a world without Harper. Even in it meant that Harper was living out her dreams.

"Then get them out Harper. Get them out sitting in here." Alex looked around Harper's quirky one bedroom apartment. Alex had always hated this place, until she knew that she was no longer going to be able to come in here anymore.

Once Harper left.

"I can't do it here Alex. I need to write them in some other place."

Alex shook her head as angry tears growing in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Harper was actually going to leave her. They had been best friends their whole lives and now, she was just going to leave. "Then move! Go someplace else that is still here. Still in this time." Alex begged Harper.

Harper shook her head slowly. "Alex, I made up my mind. I am going. Justin is going to help me."

Justin nodded his head as he helped Harper stand where she needed her to stand, where he could perform the spell. "Harper...come on. Please stay." Alex said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Harper smiled at Alex and shrugged her shoulders. "Wish me luck Alex."

"Harper..." Alex watched Justin open his spell book and flip through the pages until he found the spell, the spell that would banish Alex's love of her life from this century.

"'Bye Alex." Harper gave Alex a small wave and smile.

Alex wiped at her eyes as she realized what she had to do. She had to do it, or she would never forgive herself. She had fought the impulse almost all of their friendship. Alex was finally not going to fight it, she was going to be who she was. She was going to let Harper know how she really felt. "Wait."

Alex took three quick strides towards Harper. "Alex, what?" Alex quickly cut her off my covering her mouth with her own.

"I love you Harper Finkle." Alex breathed out as she pulled her lips away from Harper.

"Alex..."

"See you around." Alex said quickly before turning around, knowing she would never see Harper again.

"'Bye Alex." Harper gave Alex a small grin as Alex walked away from her and stood near Justin.

Justin looked at Alex quickly before he started mumbling the chant to his spell.

Before Alex knew what was happening there was a puff, fireworks and her Harper was gone. There was nothing more then just smoke. Smoke was all that was left of her best friend. "That was strong of you Alex. Harper really wanted to do that." Justin looped his arm around Alex's shoulder.

"It's what she wanted." Alex mumbled.

They turned from Harper's apartment and walked back out onto the streets of Brooklyn. It was over, Harper was gone and Alex had no idea how she was going to deal with it.

"Do you want to go grab lunch?" Justin asked, knowing that going to the sub shop would instantly make Alex feel less horrible.

"Sure." Alex agreed as they made their way back to Waverly Place, their home.


End file.
